


мы никогда не будем ближе

by marshall_line



Series: golden touch [3]
Category: Rainbow (Band), 소녀시대 | Girls' Generation | SNSD
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:36:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8357476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshall_line/pseuds/marshall_line
Summary: чем сейчас





	

**Author's Note:**

> *очередной сиквел к [stay gold](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6982675)

сентябрь заканчивается; джекён в последний день идёт на концерт группы своего брата. одна, потому что джехён, как и всё в жизни джекён, никому не нужен. ей хочется. позвонить джессике и пригласить её, но. телефон умирает прямо перед началом первой песни. джекён кажется:

это очередной знак,

что (у них) опять ничего не будет.

 

джекён помнит: мы не будем друзьями.

помнит: больше не получится.

(не теперь)

 

джекён всё-таки звонит ей через пару дней, слушает, конечно, не гудки, а песню сучжон вместо них. джессика отвечает — и джекён забывает, для чего вообще этот разговор был изначально.

голос джессики всё такой же приятный и немного сонный.

— привет.

( _ох_ , привет)

и джекён закрывает глаза, представляя её перед собой. в каких-то тёплых однотонных одеждах, в больших солнцезащитных очках, хотя уже осень, — какое солнце? (какое-то, знаешь, родное и далёкое).

— как насчёт джазового фестиваля?

хорошей музыки, выпивки и просто неба над головой. тебе бы понравилось. 

джекён про себя добавляет: и тэён тоже. интересно, она когда-нибудь приглашала тебя на них, а? ей ты давала своё согласие?

— который с палатками?

— да, именно он.

а. ещё с фейерверками. громкими и красивыми.

— я не в сеуле.

и не скоро буду.

джекён не надо ничего долго объяснять. это не отмазка или очередная причина не видеть друг друга. джессика всегда где-то, где нет никого из тех.

кто когда-то ей что-то обещал.

 

фестивалей много, самых разных. может, они ещё успеют.

на этот она снова идёт одна.

фейерверки взрываются разноцветными огнями (у джекён внутри) и очень быстро гаснут. опадают блеклыми сполохами к земле. их не поднять.

обратно к небу.

 

— мне нравятся простые вещи.

в цвете и в выборе одежды; в людях, которые меня окружают.

они говорили об этом на первом настоящем свидании, и джекён всё хотелось сказать: а мне нравишься ты. и я никак не могу заставить себя это озвучить. и это так на меня не похоже, не похоже. что ты.

со мной сделала.

и вряд ли, конечно, заметила.

джессика тогда много улыбалась и часто смотрела в окно. не на джекён. наверное, ей было безумно страшно увидеть в её глазах саму себя.

точно такую же.

ждущую человека, который в любом случае.

тебя отвергнет.

 

когда джекён оказывается в шанхае, она первым делом проходится по своему расписанию, посещает пару модных показов, фотографируется то с теми, то с этими, а. потом у неё остаётся несколько свободных дней.

джекён знает: джессика тоже где-то в китае или в тайване, где-то близко и что позже прилетит и сюда. но. джекён не знает, выйдет ли у них встретиться.

а если да? джекён купила бы джессике огромный зонтик, и они бы гуляли по улицам шанхая, и джекён сводила бы её на выставку и в кафе со старыми телевизорами и забавной вывеской. и они пошли бы куда-нибудь ещё.

где синий неон и много-много незнакомых людей. и джекён обязательно бы осмелилась поцеловать джессику прямо там, окутанную в свет и синеву.

только. джессика прилетает в шанхай через день после того, как джекён его покидает. и всё это время её телефон молчит. и сама джекён тоже.

 

уже в сеуле юнхе тащит её в одно хорошее место, куда можно приводить с собой домашних питомцев. и ещё покидать мяч в кольцо. макарун сидит у неё на коленях, и они с юнхе говорят о чём-то совершенно обычном.

на джекён свитер, джессика когда-то купила его для неё. в нём очень тепло, и джекён старается заглушить всё, что творится в её голове и что никогда не прекратит сигналить у неё в сердце. слова юнхе не попадают ни в одно ухо, кроме единственной фразы: зря. ты её тогда отпустила.

что в итоге? ответило ли ей солнце? ответит ли она тебе?

макарун тявкает; за окном совсем темно.

а. джекён будто возвращается к той парковке, когда джессика раскалывается у неё на глазах. зря. я продолжаю её отпускать, но.

 

джекён помнит: как это натыкаться на сучжон по утрам.

помнит: как это терпеть шутки юнхе и недовольные комментарии ноыль.

помнит: как смеётся джессика и как она плачет.

и как она умеет по-человечески искренне любить (не её). джекён помнит абсолютно всё, хотя это было весной. а она давно прошла. и новой такой не случится, не случится. и джекён, наверное, не должна. об этом.

думать так много.

 

на следующий день у джессики наконец-то рейс в сеул, но. его отменяют. и когда она всё-таки возвращается, джекён встречает её на выходе из аэропорта. чем удивляет; застаёт джессику врасплох, ведь—

— выбери меня снова.

только сегодня, только сейчас.

 

джекён не говорит: давай попробуем ещё раз.

не говорит: вдруг мы сможем.

у неё нет на это права.

 

и ночью, когда она снимает с джессики белый свитер, который они тоже. когда-то купили ей вместе. джекён понимает: если мир где-то заканчивается, то его конец прямо здесь. в пределах этой квартиры, этой кровати.

этой кожи под её губами.

с тихими стонами и закрытыми глазами.

 

в полной темноте безмерной и безответной любви.

 

джекён не спит до самого утра, глаза устали, глазам очень больно, но она всё равно смотрит на джессику. и ей никогда не хватит времени, чтобы на неё насмотреться, чтобы полностью запомнить. у неё вообще.

больше нет времени.

джессика проснётся — и всё вернётся на круги своя.

ни звонков, ни встреч; редкие невозможные приветы. они не были друзьями и кем-то ещё так и не стали; джекён много пыталась и много любила, джессика тоже. пыталась всё не испортить. джекён шепчет:

— если бы ты могла, ты бы—

и не договаривает, потому что знает ответ наперёд.

 

если бы я могла, я бы любила только тебя, но я не могу.

и я не люблю.

**Author's Note:**

> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CtmbaLyVYAEd0Iv.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ctr2B2iVYAAFK2U.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/Ct2kYDKUkAEY5Nb.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvIAGbDUEAEp-uc.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvLz-MKUIAAzexd.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvMK4ICVIAAejTz.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvMMVlqUkAAULcE.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvMWiCrUkAA_-5T.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvXFkQzUIAEGHYR.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvXTXLbUEAApy4L.jpg  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CvcT213UkAAKaCu.jpg  
> 


End file.
